


smug

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Crying, Face-Fucking, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Men Crying, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: ouma's smug look gets wiped off his face.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Kudos: 71





	smug

**Author's Note:**

> i run a tumblr blog called 11nsfwv3, im currently running mod applications there. if you have a tumbr, and are interested, you can apply here.
> 
> https://forms.gle/32vTop4PHvbiR6JT7

“Heeey! Hey S/O! Hey hey hey!” Your boyfriend chanted, clinging onto your side and obnoxiously jumping up and down.

“..What is it?” “I wanna try something! Pretty please? Pleaaaase?” “Depends.. what is it?”

He got off of your side, a wide grin on his face. “I want you..! To let meeee... Kokichi Ouma. Your _loving_ boyfriend.. suck you off!” He proudly announced.

You were a bit taken aback by how sudden this was, but he seemed honest about it. Over-time, you’ve gotten used to his lies, and now are pretty good at seeing through them.

“Why this all of a sudden..?” “Don’t question me! Is it a yes or a no!” “I just want to know...”

Kokichi threw his head back and let out a long groan. “Becaaaaause.. Miu called me a fleshlight the other day! Mean, I know, I was _highly_ offended! And now I’m interested.”

“..You were offended by her calling you a sex toy, but want to experience what it’s like?” “Yep!”

Your boyfriends logic is weird...

Sigh.

“I don’t see why not.” “Yaaay! Thank you S/O!~”

After him expressing his thankfulness (for whatever reason), he dropped onto his knees in front of you, looking up and making eye contact with you.

“Don’t be afraid to use me! I’d be suuuper happy to be used by you~” He coos, rubbing his cheek up against your bottoms.

He took off your bottoms slowly after giving your clothed cock a kiss.. it wasn’t just slow. It was _painfully_ slow.

You were already half-hard by the time he pulled your bottoms down, taking your cock out of the slit of your boxers.

“Nishishi~ So biiiig~”

He slowly pumped it, almost as slow as when he pulled your bottoms off.. he was teasing you, of course. It got on your nerves a bit.

“It feels so weeeird! Ya know, feeling you get hard in my handdd~ Twitchiiing~”

His other small hand went to wrap around your cock once it was fully erect, giving your tip little kitten licks.

..He looked adorable like this. Looking up at you with the cutest eyes you’ve seen, small hands around your cock (not to mention his sweater paws), his poofy hair after the nap he just took..

Ouma wrapped his thin lips around the head, suckling lightly and lapping up any pre-cum that came from your slit. One of his hands were now pumping you, his other on his lap.

He hollowed his cheeks, eyes fluttering shut when your hand went to pet his head, slightly leaning into the touch.

“Shit..” You groan, thrusting more of your shaft in his mouth, catching him off guard.

His eyes were wide open again, looking up at you with a confused, but smug look. If he weren’t sucking you off right now.. he’d probably be calling you naughty, or something of the sort.

You’ve always wanted to wipe his smug look off his face.

...

“Hold my hand.” Your left hand went down, opening it.

Confused, Ouma took your hand, your other hand in his hair. “Grab onto me...”

Shrugging, he held onto your leg.. he had a pretty good idea on what you were going to do, so he squeezed your hand in acknowledgement.

“Squeeze my hand as tight as you can if it’s too much.” “Mm.”

Your grip on his hair tightened, starting to thrust into his mouth slowly.. at first, at least, letting your boyfriend get used to the treatment.

The thrusts quickened once you were sure he was alright with it, your tip hitting the back of his throat. A weird feeling, but arousing nonetheless.

Ouma squeezed your hand gently.. not too tight, so you didn’t stop. It was more of a ‘keep going’ squeeze.

His gag reflex kicked in though, his eyes shutting tightly, tears welling up in his eyes, a bit of drool going down his chin.

“Hnn...” You huff, dropping praises every now and then to let Ouma know he’s doing well while thrusting into his mouth, and occasionally pushing his head down.

Your orgasm was arriving quickly, Ouma’s tongue doing the best it could to help you release. Although, it was pretty hard to do so... considering how fast you were going.

“Haa.. aha... fuck..” You pull your shaft out of his mouth, wrapping your hand around it and pumping quickly, Ouma coughing into his hand.

He sucked it up for you, wiping his drool and looking back at you with those teary eyes, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

That was all you needed, covering your mouth, you came on his face.. mainly in his mouth though.

Kokichi waited until you were completely done before wiping your semen on his face, popping it into his mouth, swallowing.

Both of you were silent for a moment, other than your heavy breathing and Ouma’s pants (and coughs).

“C’mere baby..” You sigh, tucking yourself back in your boxers before picking him up. He looked tired, whining because how sore his jaw was.

“Was that too rough?” “Meehhhh...”

You only chuckle, laying him down on your bed.. “You’re gunna fall asleep again, aren’t ya?” “Noo.. just a bit sore.” He whines.. being truthful this time (normally he doesn’t really admit to being sore).

“Maan.. being a fleshlight is hard! I wanna buy one just because I feel bad for the poor thing...” “Please don’t.”


End file.
